Waluigi
This article is about the 2015 character. For the 2006 version of this character, see Waluigi (2006 Series) Waluigi is a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom who is a minor antagonist in ''Super Mario Bros. Z''. His goal is to steal the Chaos Emeralds with Wario and sell them for money. Biography The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, but he is known as a troublemaker in the Mushroom Kingdom and is the bitter rival of Luigi. He is Wario's partner in crime, but any further connections between the two are unknown. Metallix Saga Waluigi is first seen in Fierce Battle Between Fierce Rivals supporting Wario during his final match against Mario in a Smash Bros. tournament. As the fight goes on, Wario picks up an Assist Trophy and uses it to summon another fighter to aid him - coincidentally, the fighter is Waluigi. The two team up against Mario, and Wario eventually gets Waluigi to use a Fire Flower to become Fire Waluigi. The two almost manage to defeat Mario, but he is saved when Luigi finds him an Invincibilty Star. The match is interrupted by Bowser and Kamek's literally explosive arrival, sending Wario and Waluigi hurtling away and leaving the victors undecided. Powers and Abilities Waluigi is talented at a variety of sports, most dominantly tennis - because of this, he often wields a large tennis racket to beat his enemies with. He has very strong legs, specializing in kicking and stomping attacks. He also appears to be malleable in an excessively cartoon manner, such as when he was used as a baseball bat by Wario. Waluigi is able to utilize Fire Flowers, transforming into Fire Waluigi. However, he cannot use its pyrokinetic abilities as effectively as Mario and was only ever seen throwing small fireballs. Relationships Wario While Waluigi and Wario often bicker, their relationship overall seems to be a positive one, with them sharing good chemistry and often teaming up in sports events and spinoff titles. They make an effective pair and can work together for devastating team attacks. The two share many aspects of their personalities and even looks, although the exact relationship between Wario and Waluigi is somewhat ambiguous. It has been confirmed by Nintendo that they are not brothers (despite their title as the "Wario Bros."), and they may just be two criminals who are not related at all. Luigi Waluigi hates Luigi, and the two are bitter rivals. Waluigi resents that Luigi is more liked than he is, envying his popularity and wishing to defeat him and Mario in order to take their place and become liked and respected himself. Rumor has it Waluigi is also jealous of Luigi's relationship with Princess Daisy and has a crush on the princess. Waluigi's entire shtick is based on making fun of Luigi's character, from his overly lanky appearance to his lack of physical strength. Luigi does not fully understand Waluigi, but still dislikes him for his underhanded ways.http://www.mariowiki.com/waluigi#Relationships Battles References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Mario (Series) Characters Category:Metallix Saga